World of Darkness
by Shimy
Summary: "Dragons and Vikings, enemies again? After all they had all accomplished together? All the work they had put into their partnership and friendship? Had it really all been for nothing?" - An insert for HTTYD 2. About something that WILL happen in the movie. Contains a HUGE SPOILER! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW! Rated T for safety.


**Author's note: Well, I must say, HTTYD readers, it has been a long time indeed since I last wrote for you. I know I disappointed some of you by putting _Beyond the Realms_ on such a LONG hiatus but life got in the way. Lots of work, too many personal problems, so little spare time. Lack of insipiration and lack of passion, too. But yes, I do plan on finishing _Beyond the Realms, _if you were asking yourself that question.**

**Now, as far as this story is concerned, it may or may not appear in the sequel this exact way (and it probably won't, and it's probably better that way) but I am afraid I have been spoiled (didn't want to) and when I got past the initial burst of anger, I thought the best way to deal with it was to get my creative juices flowing. Hence this story, which will definitely be a two-shot, maybe three.**

**I STRONGLY advise, though, that if you do NOT want to know about a really, really, REALLY MASSIVE HTTYD 2 SPOILER (which I would totally understand), please DO NOT READ the following story until after you've watched the movie! **

**Can't say I didn't warn you.**

**I only hope I can do the characters justice. I, of course, do not own HTTYD 2 or any of its characters. I'm just enjoying the ride (pun intended). **

**The title of this ficlet comes from a song by Yusuf - more commonly known as Cat Stevens. **

**Hope you enjoy your reading. Drop me a word if you do. Same if you don't. **

**:-)**

**And just to be on the safe side, let me remind you again: SPOILERS, SPOILERS, SPOILERS!  
**

* * *

**World Of Darkness**

* * *

_In this world of darkness  
Evil rules by night,  
But somewhere in the shadows  
Someone's seeking light_

* * *

Within the confines of her mind, Astrid could still hear the cry of utter despair that Hiccup had let out earlier.

She did not like it - wished she had the ability extinguish it, just like water did fire.  
But – of course – she could not.

She kept staring at the horizon even though she was perfectly aware that Stoick's ship was no longer visible.

Astrid knew the vessel was heading for Valhalla. How could it not? Stoick had earned his place there, in true Viking fashion. The Berkian chief had died in combat, fighting for the ones he loved most and for the people whom he had sworn to protect.

That did not make it any easier for the ones he left behind.

Astrid took a step backwards and felt her heel connect with something on the ground.  
She looked down and her shoulders sagged. It was Hiccup's helmet.  
Out of incommensurable fury and pain, he had thrown it at Toothless, screaming at the black dragon to go, go away and out of his sight, shouting that the winged beast was never to come back again.

Astrid bent down to pick up the helmet and contemplated it for a long time, too many thoughts swirling inside her head.

How could it have come to this?  
Dragons and Vikings, enemies again? After all they had accomplished together? All the work they had put into their partnership and friendship? Had it all really been for nothing?

_No. _

She brushed the fine leather with her fingertips.

_No. This is not how it ends. Not if I get to have a say in it. _

"Mark my words, Drago," Astrid muttered through clenched teeth, in spite of the fact that she had no idea where the filthy bastard currently was, "You're going to pay for what you've done. By the Gods, I swear I will make you pay - one way or another."

Holding Hiccup's helmet snuggly under her arm, the young Viking woman turned round and headed straight for where her new chief was.  
For that was who he was now, regardless of whether he liked it or not. She just had to make him accept it.

Which, she admitted to herself, was certainly easier said than done.

After all, Hiccup was a Viking. He had stubbornness issues.

But then again – so did she.


End file.
